


Womans prerogative.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh make John a meal he will never forget.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	Womans prerogative.

"You can come with us if you want babe, Steve's mum would love to see you "

" No, I've asked John to come over, I'll make him dinner from scratch "

" Are you sure, old Megan will go on non stop about you, I'm sure she wishes Steve had met you first, how's your lovely sister, is she this, is she that , blah blah ?"

" Give her my love when you see her though eh ?"

" Of course I will "

" What age is she this year ?"

" Seventeen "

" Leap year babies, eh ?"

" She milks it Kayleigh, but she's a nice old bugger really"

" But you'll never tell her that eh ?"

" Nope. " Mandy giggled. 

Kayleigh busied around the kitchen, checking she had all she needed for her meal tomorrow, it was all there, she would make John a dinner he would never forget, all fresh, all made in front of his very eyes.

" Kayleigh, are you okay ?"

" Yes why. ?"

" I was talking to you, but you weren't tuned in "

" Was thinking, that's all "

" Is everything fine with you and John ?"

" Doh , yes Amanda , everything is fine thank you "

" You seem to have a lot on your mind, you would tell me if there was anything worrying you wouldn't you ?"

" I always have Mandy"

" Aye, you have up until now, would you still tell me though ?"

" If there was anything wrong, yes I'd tell you "

" And there's nothing wrong ?"

" Mandy, everything is absolutely fine between me and John, I'm madly in love with him, and he with me, we enjoy each others company, and we're looking forwards to spending our old age together, okay "

" Okay" 

" Good, we're fine Mand, cross my heart "

" So what you cooking? "

" I'm making an indian banquet, all from scratch, some of Kieron's dishes, some of mine, six or seven courses "

" Pakora ?"

" Obviously "

" I claim the leftovers "

" It's John I'm entertaining, there probably won't be any leftovers "

" But if there is ?" Mandy nodded.

" Yes, they're yours "

" Excellent, and ahem, on the topic of entertaining your boyfriend here, while we're all away ?"

" Uh huh ?"

" Don't use my bed " 

" I have never used your bed !"

" Good" Mandy smiled, " but make sure everything is sorted for us coming back eh ?"

" I always do,...........oh, you mean my knickers?"

" Yes Kayleigh, your almost not there thong, remember ? "

" I will"

" See you do, I was mortified when Steve's aunt Sara pulled them out from between the cushions, I had to pretend they were mine and must have fallen out of my laundry pile " 

" Did she swallow that ?"

" Not for a minute "

Mandy sat at the table watching Kayleigh going through her list of ingredients for the hundredth time.

" Did you have a think about what I suggested last week ?"

" What suggestion?"

" You and birth control "

Kayleigh glared at Mandy and walked over and closed the kitchen door .

" No and I told you at the time "

" Didn't believe you then, and I'm still not sure I do "

" I wouldn't do that to any man, especially one I'm in love with " 

" That's an even better reason, you should think about it "

" Shut up Mandy, there's a name for women who do that and I'm not one of them "

" You want him for keeps don't you ?"

" Yes but not that way, not like that, that's deceitful "

" Times not your friend, remember?"

" Meaning "

" Tick Tock Kayleigh tick tock "

" I'd rather never have kids than do that to him "

" Ka…………."

" No Mandy, this conversation ends now !"

" All you ……….."

" Now Mandy " 

" Okay, so what is bothering you then ?"

" There is nothing bothering me " Kayleigh threw her hands up in despair 

" I don't believe you, there is something going on, but if you don't want to say, fine "

" Mandy please, I'm fine, John is fine, and me and John the couple are absolutely fine okay"

" If you say so "

" I do" 

" Fine "

" Fine "

Kayleigh went to bed soon after her conversation with Mandy, she got up when the rest did the following morning ,she made breakfast while Mandy got the kids ready, and Steve checked the car for the 10th time.

Around Ten, the Price family headed off, Kayleigh waved them off, then tidied the kitchen and put the dishwasher on, she let the water heat and had a leisurely shower, did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She sat on the end of her bed for a while deep in thought, she pulled her secret box out from under her bed, undid the combination lock and lifted John's surprise out, she looked at it for a while, then put it back and locked it up again, she knew she was beginning to have doubts, niggling second thoughts.

She hated to admit it, but Mandy was right, she did want him for keeps, and even before Mandy had made her insane suggestion to keep " forgetting " her pill, she had made her own plans, they could come to fruition tonight, she hoped she had read his signals correctly, she Kayleigh Kitson the avowed atheist prayed that she had read his signals correctly, if she hadn't this could drive them apart, but no, she knew her John, he wanted this as much as she did, and tonight one way or another she'd find out what her future held.

Her phone buzzing woke her, she couldn't remember falling asleep, but she obviously had, her ipod playing car share buddy on repeat, John having dragged her into the digital age eventually. 

" Hiya handsome how was the gig ?"

" I just love hearing your voice babe, the gig was good, pouring rain but a good crowd" John answered.

" It's been dry here, " Kayleigh walked over and opened her curtains, " oh, it's pouring here, my mistake"

" Long lie was it ?"

" No you cheeky fish, I was up at the crack of arse to see the kids before they went to Steve's mum and dads "

Kayleigh heard John chuckle .

" So when do you want me over ?"

" As soon as you can, we've got the house to ourselves remember ?"

" Oh aye ?"

" Dream on Redmond, I've got a dinner to make"

" I didn't mean anything untoward miss "

" I can read you like a book John "

" You're too young to be reading books like that !"

Kayleigh giggled.

" Hey Kayleigh?"" John whispered.

" What ?"

" I love you "

" I love you too John "

" See you soon babe , bye "

" Bye darling "

She sat smiling for a while, and came to her final decision , it would be tonight, there was no reason for it not to be, and the timing was right, she would let him know tonight, she had to .

Kayleigh was watching the news, something she never really bothered about before John, but he was forever asking her on their commute, did you see that on the news, or did you see this?, 

Her phone rang, a distinctive tone , John's tone.

" Hiya "

" Open the door babe "

" It's not locked John"

" Aye, but open it for me will you "

" Why don't you open it ?"

" My hands are full "

" If your hands are full, how are you using the phone ?"

" Please open the door "

Kayleigh walked to the door,

" What are you ……….oh?"Kayleigh said as she opened the door.

Framed in the doorway was John holding the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers Kayleigh had ever seen, beautifully wrapped, bound with pink ribbon printed with tiny hearts, barely visible above it a grinning John, he handed a gift bag to Kayleigh.

" Diet Coke and Toblerone " Kayleigh said looking in the bag.

" What ?"

" In the bag John, diet coke and Toblerone "

" You sure?"

" I'm looking at them John of course I'm sure "

" Bugger, here then " John handed her a carrier bag.

" Really " 

" I got flustered, that's mine " John nodded to the gift bag " this is yours sorry "

Kayleigh took the second bag and looked inside,

" Prosecco and Milk Tray "

" That's them, knew I bought them , so you inviting me in then "

" That depends "

" Eh?" 

" Are they for me ?" Kayleigh said nodding to the flowers and grinning.

" What, these here ?"

" Yes, them there "

" No I bought them for Nana, thought I'd show you them though before I delivered them, of course they're for you " John delicately handed them over.

" They're gorgeous John, thank you "

" They're only flowers babe, they look nice ,but it's you who's gorgeous "

" Oh John " she said blushing .

" Well ?"

" Well what ?"

" Well can I come in, I'm freezing my bollocks off out here ?"

" I can't have that happening now can I ?" Kayleigh winked and pulled John inside.

They embraced and kissed for a while, before separating to look at each other. All soppy smiles and blushes.

" Come on through to the kitchen John, I'm going to start preparing dinner " Kayleigh led John by the hand.

" We could have gone out you know, save yourself all this trouble "

" I want to show you that I'm a good cook "

" I know you are "

" But I want you to see"

" Why ?" 

" Because it's important to me okay ?"

" Fine "

John sat down and Kayleigh made a start.

" Were the kids excited?"

" Yes, they don't see Granny Price often enough, they love visiting, she loves them going too "

" Of course she does, they're nice kids "

" Thank you "

" And talking of kids, Sophie asked me to ask you if you'll put her hair up for her party?"

" Of course I will, I love your Ben and Sophie "

Kayleigh started preparing her pakora mix, John sat watching deep in thought.

" Kayleigh ?"

" What love ?"

" Sit down a minute will you ?"

Kayleigh wiped her hands and sat opposite John, he reached across and took her hands in his.

" If I ask a question will you answer truthfully?"

" No "

" No ?"

" If the answer was to hurt you or yours, I'd lie to save your feelings"

" Kayleigh" John sighed and swallowed, " I know you've said in the past that you want kids "

" Uh huh " Kayleigh said, her smile hiding her rising panic.

" Would you have them with me ?"

" What ?"

" No, that came out wrong, what I mean is, in the long term, do you think I'd be suitable?"

" Suitable?"

" Am I father material? "

Kayleigh sat for a while and stared at John, she could see the furrows in his brow, she could see the beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, the slightest of blushes starting, that endearing nervous smile.

" Yes you are " 

Kayleigh got up and continued her preparations. Suddenly she turned back around to face John,

" Why did you ask that just now ?" 

" I honestly don't know Kayleigh, it just seemed to pop into my mind "

" Really? " Kayleigh looked at John quizzically.

" What you looking at me like that for ?"

" Because Johnathan Redmond if you've just said what popped into your mind, it would be the first time you've ever done that, that's why ?"

" Okay I've been thinking about it lately "

" Why ?"

" Look I know we've sort of jokingly talked about us being together in our old age, but if we are to be, kids would have to be discussed eventually "

" So you think I'm good enough to bear your children ?" 

" Of course I do, I'd be proud if you did "

" So I'll ask you a question John, do you want us, Kayleigh and John, to have children together? "

" Yes." John said immediately, a huge smiling forming .

" Good. " Kayleigh said, " I want that too " she returned his smile.

" Good. " John repeated.

" So best get started then " Kayleigh suddenly said.

" What now ?" John chuckled.

" On the pakora John, behave yourself "

" Oh right "

Kayleigh turned back to the Kitchen counter, John walked up behind her and gripped her around the waist, he rested his head on her shoulder, he blew on and then gently kissed her ear.

" I love you Miss Kitson, and I will forever, you know that, don't you ?"

" Yes, but keep telling me anyway "

John released his grip, Kayleigh heard him go into the lounge, a few moments later a song started playing on the speaker John had brought with him, she heard it get louder as he walked back into the kitchen.

" Ahem ?" John coughed theatrically. 

Kayleigh turned to face him,

" May I have the pleasure " John bowed.

" You certainly may, kind sir, but let's dance first " Kayleigh winked.

" Oh you cheeky mare " John chuckled as he gripped her close.

For ten minutes they waltzed, as best they could around the Kitchen and down the hall.

They never realised just how comfortable they were with each other, they both knew however that this was special, whatever this was that they had, they both knew it was right, it was how it was supposed to be, this was IT..

Reluctantly Kayleigh freed herself from John's grip, getting his hands off her buttocks was the hardest part. 

" Everything is prepared John, I've just got to get my timings right "

" Smells good already babe , why did you have to show me ?"

" Show you what ?"

" How good a cook you are, you've cooked for me already "

" I want you to see I'm useful in lots of rooms John, not just the bedroom "

" I don't think of you like that "

" Good " 

" I'm a bit hurt that you think I do actually "

" I don't think you do John, it was just a comment, I just want you to see me as more than …….."

" More than what ?" John snapped.

" More than a clothes horse, who lives on takeaways, and doesn't know how to cook her man a feast "

John realised he was making something out of nothing.

" Kayleigh Kitson, you are the most rounded woman I have ever met " John smiled.

" Are you calling me fat Redmond ?" she made that statement grinning.

John laughed and shook his head ,

" I wouldn't dare " 

" Best not , our Kieron taunt me how to use a filleting knife remember " Kayleigh waved the knife. 

" That's a paring knife love "

" Is it ?" Kayleigh looked at the item in her hand .

" Aye "

" Bugger" she shrugged and turned back to the cooker.

John chuckled and shook his head.

Kayleigh had John lay the table, soon she was ready to serve, as she was finalising her dishes, John sat at the table and after tucking his napkin into his shirt collar, he sat knife and fork in hand ready .

Kayleigh turned to see him and burst out laughing .

" What ?"

" Sometimes I think you're a lunatic Redmond, sort your napkin, you're not 10 "

" Right mum "

" Mum "

" Mum "

" Remember that when we're nakey John, just you remember that I'm like your mum "

" I think I've gone off my food now "

" But not sex ?"

" I'm still breathing ain't ah ?"

Kayleigh grinned,

" I wish I could show you how much I love you John "

" You do babe, ten times a day "

They looked gooey eyed at each other for a few seconds, before Kayleigh put the first plates down.

" Way hey, this looks like the dog's bo…….., I mean this looks great love "

" Those, Johnathan are my homemade poppadoms , my chilli, mint and cucumber dips and my spicy onions " 

" May I ?"

" You may " 

Kayleigh walked over to the countertop, and fetched two more plates.

" Did you make these from scratch too ?"

" Of course "

" How lucky am I eh ?"

" That's chicken, those are mushroom, those two are vegetable, and I've got a couple of fish pakora, I know you're not a fish fan though "

John just shook his head, he had already started on his starter.

" Well ?" Kayleigh asked as John finished chewing.

" I'm not being cheeky okay, so don't take offence, but did you really make those yourself?"

" Yes, of course I did, you watched me most of the time "

" They were so good, I was convinced they were shop bought "

" Well they weren't "

" I know now " John reached across and squeezed her hand.

" So do you want Lamb bhuna, or chicken Jalfrezi?"

" Have you made both of them ?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" That's my two favourite Indian dishes "

" I didn't cook them by accident John, I know you like them "

" I think I'll have a bit of both "

" Okay then, white or pilau rice ?"

" Seriously, you've done two of them as well ?"

" I prefer the white, less calories"

" Pilau please" 

" Certainly sir "

Forty minutes later, Kayleigh watched John wipe his plate with the last of his homemade nan bread, he looked at her, then shrugged, lifted his plate and licked it thoroughly .

" Dirty bugger "

" I wasn't wasting any of that love, that was delish" 

" I aim to please "

" Another meal like that, and I'll marry you " John chuckled. 

Kayleigh sat looking at him saying nothing.

" That was wonderful love honestly "

" I was going to make an Indian dessert, but I know you'd rather have Viennetta "

" You can read me like a book can't you?"

" Sometimes "

" I'll tell you what Kayleigh, why don't we skip dessert, I'll tidy up here, put the dishes in the washer, and we can be off "

" Off where ?"

" To mine "

" Why ?"

" To spend the night together " John smiled.

" I'm not going to yours "

" Sorry, I meant ours "

" I'm not going to anybody's, I'm staying here, I asked you here, I told you my plans, dinner, a chat and a few drinks, then cuddle up in my room "

" What, on your poxy single bed, I don't think so love ?"

" Off you go then bye bye " Kayleigh walked over to the sink.

John sighed and walked over and hugged her.

"Here's fine, it's lovely in fact "

" What about the poxy bed ?"

" It won't be poxy with you in it, it will be the nicest place on earth "

" This is my home John, I want to spend time with you in my home, understand? "

" Well move in with me then , like I asked, we'd have all the time in the world then "

" I will, when it's right for us, I promise " Kayleigh kissed him gently.

" Right I'll help tidy up, before dessert "

" Good "

John sat at the table again, Kayleigh nipped upstairs for something but was back in the blink of an eye.

" Are you okay love, you look a bit flustered "

" I'm fine John, look go put music on in the living room, we can have our afters in the comfy seats "

" Great idea, as much as I'm fairly well upholstered, these seats give me a numb bum"

John headed into the living room, Kayleigh opened the back door and fanned the cold air towards herself, John was right she was flustered "

The booming sound of a rock ballad grabbed her attention. 

"Sorry. " John shouted as he turned it down.

Kayleigh put John's surprise on a plate and covered it with a tea towel, not the best of presentations, but it's all she could think of .

John was sitting back on the settee, remote in one hand, his other arm resting on the arm.

Kayleigh stood at the door holding the tray, she took a deep breath and went in.

She put the tray in John's lap, he went to lift the tea towel, Kayleigh playfully but forcefully smacked his hand.

" Not yet Johnathan "

" Bloody teasing again eh ?" John grinned.

Kayleigh knelt in front of John.

" What are you doing down there ?"

" I want to see your reaction "

" Fair do's " John shrugged.

Kayleigh smiled, John smiled back.

Kayleigh pulled the tea towel away, she looked on in dismay as John looked at his surprise, she didn't like what she saw.

" Do you know what it means ?" she said nodding, trying no, willing him to react.

" Is this a Joke ?"

" No, it's………"

" Why the fuck have you done this ?"

" I thought you wanted this, just like I did "

" No, no,no " John stood up " this isn't right, how could you do this?"

" John " Kayleigh lifted his surprise " I thought………"

John spun around, his flailing arm knocked the box out of Kayleigh's hand, its content bouncing off the coffee table on it's way to resting on the fireside.

John looked on wide eyed.

Kayleigh put her hands to her mouth and wailed, she was crying hysterically before she reached her room.

" Kayleigh wait love I'm sorry " John said as he started on after her, only pausing to pick up his surprise. 

CHAPTER TWO.

John had never seen Kayleigh like this, she was inconsolable, sobbing ,wailing, all speech incoherent, she had slapped and punched him as he tried to hold her, he weathered the flurry of blows and eventually she had let him hold her, even now half an hour since blast off, lying here on her poxy single bed, she was still crying, not as harshly,but crying nonetheless.

" You'd be better going now John " Kayleigh said, motioning towards the door .

" I'm going nowhere, we need to talk "

" No we don't, you made your feelings, or I should say lack of feelings very clear "

" Don't be ridiculous, you know damn well I have feelings for you, I'm madly in love with you, you're my everything Kayleigh "

" Obviously that's not true "

" Don't talk shit, you know fine well that it's true"

" I thought you wanted this as much as I did John "

" I did, I mean I do "

" Well it didn't look like it, look forget I even showed you it, I'll get rid "

" What ?"

" I'll get rid of it ?"

" You can't do that " John looked shocked.

" Well if you don't want it ………."

" I'm shocked "

"What do you expect me to do with it then ?"

" Yes " 

" Yes what ?"

" Yes, I'll marry you "

" Too late " Kayleigh hissed," you had your chance "

" Don't be so fucking petty "

" Petty ?" Kayleigh screeched.

" Aye petty, look babe the last thing I expected tonight was you proposing to me, I was shocked that's all, and I reacted stupidly. "

John knelt next to Kayleigh and took her hands in his.

" For months now I've been planning how I'm going to propose, I've chosen a ring, I've planned a time, a place, christ Kayleigh I've even rehearsed what I'm going to say to you, I've got it all sorted, you giving me a ring and asking me, that's awesome it really is, but to say I'm shocked is an understatement, I'm blown away, and if I live to be a hundred I'll never be able to apologise for how I reacted"

" So it isn't because I'm not good enough ?"

" Jesus babe, how can you even think that, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, I'm not good enough for you truth be told ?"

" So you don't mind that I've asked you ?"

" Surprised yes, mind, not in the least, I'm dead chuffed actually "

" I thought you were horrified, you looked it "

" That's that face of mine letting me down again, natural resting bitch face " 

" Take after your mother, don't you?"

" Hey lady that's your mother in law to be, if you still want it to be "

" Of course I still want it, I've wanted it for a long time "

" Still friends then ?" John smiled.

" Best friends "

" Lovers "

" Engaged ?" Kayleigh posed the statement like a question.

" Very much so, but it's a bit more emotionally challenging than I first thought "

" And whose fault is that !!"

" Cool your jets babe, I know I was a dick, no need to keep reminding me "

" Sorry it's just…….."

" I know, come on let's go back downstairs, we'll have a cuppa and a chat "

" Chat here "

" What ?"

" Sit down and chat here "

" Okay" John sat on the end of Kayleigh's bed. " Why here and why tonight ?"

" Tradition"

" Tradition ?"

" February 29th, leap year " 

" Uh huh "

" It's a woman's prerogative to ask her man to marry her on that day, its traditional, I'm a traditionalist and you're my man, so I did ,"

" I forgot today was the 29th "

" Well it is"

"So Kayleigh?"

" So John "

" Why don't we go down stairs and try again ?"

" Will I get a better response do you think ?" Kayleigh smiled coyly. 

" Oh, I'm pretty sure you will "

" Come on then " Kayleigh ran out the room and bounded down the stairs two at a time, John walked carefully down after her. 

" I'll be back in a minute babe " John headed to the front door.

" You're not planning on doing a runner are you ?" Kayleigh was only half joking .

" No you mental bint, me phones in the car "

Kayleigh went into the lounge, she looked around and saw John's phone on the table, she gasped and turned, as she reached the hall, John came back in.

" Can't find the bloody thing "

" It's on the table "

" Good"

Unperturbed they walked back into the lounge.

" Right where were we ?" John handed his engagement ring over to a beaming Kayleigh. She took John's hand and looked in his eyes.

" Johnathan Redmond, I love you and ……….."

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, if you're gonna do this, do it properly, Mills and Boon it, do it chick flick, do it like you would want it done " 

" Seriously?"

" Yes, if you're comfortable wi it "

Kayleigh knelt down on one knee and took John's left hand.

" Johnathan Redmond, I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love, I need you more than I need my next breath, marry me John, make me the luckiest woman on earth "

" I'd be honoured Kayleigh, absolutely stoked "

They hugged for a while, then lay on the couch and had a frisky snog.

" Promise me you won't take your ring off John, not ever, I want people to know I've got you"

" On one condition " 

Kayleigh rolled on to John's chest and looked at him intently .

" What condition ?"

John smiled for a moment or two, Kayleigh kept looking him in the eyes, she felt him fidgeting a little.

Eventually he slowly rolled his head to the right, Kayleigh followed his gaze, what she saw shocked her.

" On condition you always wear this one "

In his right hand was a lovely diamond solitaire engagement ring, still in it's red velvet box.

Kayleigh shot a look at John.

" Tonight ?" She said, shocked.

" Uh huh"

" All planned, speech and everything? " 

" Uh huh"

" After dinner ?"

" Yes, thought a little latter, when we were cuddled in on the sofa "

"That's what was in the car ?"

" Been there over a week now "

" That's why you reacted like you did, I thought it wasn't like you "

" I was wound up tighter than a guitar string babe, I was bricking it all night, you know me eh ?"

" That's why you asked if I would have your children ?"

" I was crossing the t and dotting the I "

" Jesus John, I'm so sorry I've ruined it all haven't I?"

" Of course not, at the end of the day we're engaged, and that's what I was aiming for, so result " 

" If you want we can forget I proposed to you ,you can tell people that ……. "

" No way babe, I'm seriously blown away that you asked me, in fact I'm proud of the fact that you had the courage to do it "

" Love you John Redmond " Kayleigh smiled.

" And I love you Missus Kayleigh Ann Redmond "

Kayleigh lay on his chest, sighed and closed her eyes, this was the best day of her life.


End file.
